Metroid (NCM)
|#ffffff}}|image = |insert1 = |header1 = Studio(s)|insert2 = ''Metroid'' by: Satoru Okada, Gunpei Yokoi, Hiroji Kiyotake and Yoshio Sakamoto|header2 = Based on|insert3 = • Science-fiction • Adventure • Action|header3 = Genre|insert4 = |header4 = Rating|insert5 = GazzaB9|header5 = Written by|specialinsert1 = Previous - ''Pokémon X and Y'' / Next - ''Kirby'' |specialheader1 = }}Metroid is the fourth segment of phase one from the Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse written by GazzaB9, based on the video game series of the same name by Satoru Okada, Gunpei Yokoi, Hiroji Kiyotake and Yoshio Sakamoto. TBA. Plot Summary Samus Aran is a former member of the Galactic Federation who became a bounty hunter after leaving the Federation. She quickly became known as the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy and because of this was hired by the Federation to hunt down the Space Pirates who stole a Metroid the Federation captured. Samus agrees and begins hunting down all the Space Pirates, working her way up to the Space Pirates' leader, Ridley. The monstrous alien who killed Samus' parents... Along the way, Samus encounters many strange creates, alien planets and discovers lore from thousands of years ago. Story On an Earth colony named K-2L, a young Samus Aran is trying to get a strange alien creature out of a tree, revealing it to be her pet. After failing to get it down multiple times she tries to climb the tree herself to get it, only for a branch to break and for her to fall. She is caught by a bearded man, revealed to be her father, Chief Rodney Aran. Rodney puts her down, telling her to get back to the village, informing her that if her pet truly loves her it'll come get her. Samus does as she's told, returning home and meeting up with her mother, Virginia Aran, who reveals she's finished making Samus her lunch, giving it to her. The two have a brief conversation, revealing a few things about Samus, her parents and K-2L itself. The conversation ends when Rodney shows up and picks up Samus, calling her "treasure" and putting her on his shoulders. This delights Samus, but it ends in her falling on to the table and smacking her head. Later, Virginia is patching up Samus, who is bleeding from the head. Rodney is visibly upset, as he believes that Samus getting hurt was his fault, though Virginia and Samus herself assure him it's okay. After this, Rodney leaves for his job of leading K-2L's police force, while Virginia helps Samus sleep. However, halfway through the night, Samus is woken up by screaming. Virginia is looking out Samus' window, with Samus asking what's going on. Virginia, not saying anything, picks Samus up and begins running. Samus looks around, revealing that K-2L is on fire and being attacked by strange black aliens. Virginia is tripped up by something and ends up dropping Samus, who stands up and sees a monstrous alien standing over Virginia. Virginia tells Samus to run, which she does with no second thought, as the alien unleashes a large blue beam from its mouth that kills Virginia. Samus keeps running, tears pouring down her face until she bumps into Rodney, who peaces together what happened from what Samus tells him. After this, Rodney begins crying, but his sadness quickly turns to anger, as he tells Samus to get out of K-2L. Samus refuses, but after Rodney snaps at her she does as she's told and begins to run, only to have the monster from earlier land in front of her. Rodney identifies him as Ridley, leader of the Space Pirates. Ridley grabs Samus and begins giving a strange speech that implies he is going to kill Samus and eat her. Because of this, Rodney comes at Ridley full force, tackling him and once again telling Samus to run. She does so, and Rodney continues his battle with Ridley, ending in Rodney being thrown at a metal tank, hurting his back. However, Rodney turns out realizes the tank is full of Alforaltite, a combustive crystal. Rodney then taunts Ridley, calling him a coward and weak. Ridley snaps, unleashing another blast. Rodney ducks out of the way, with Ridley hitting the tank behind Rodney. Realizing what he's done, Ridley's eyes widen in shock. Samus makes it to the forest around K-2L, crawling up a small hill as K-2L blows up behind her, killing Rodney and the Space Pirates there. Samus falls down in shock, staring at the explosion in wide-eyed terror. Samus breaks down in tears, but it stopped when she hears people talking about her. She looks up and sees a group of bird-like aliens standing above her. Samus is taken back, but the aliens assure her that they aren't here to hurt her. The group's pseudo-leader, Old Bird, reveals the aliens are called Chozo. He reveals they saw what had happened, but were too late to stop the Space Pirates. After realizes Samus has nowhere left to go, Old Bird offers to take her to Planet Zebes, to the objection of another Chozo named Grey Voice. However, after realizing Samus has nowhere else to go, he agrees to take her. Hours later, Samus is once again wide-eyed, as she stares at Planet Zebes. Old Bird then welcomes Samus to her new home. To make the rest of the Chozo accept Samus more, she is injected with Chozo DNA and trained in their ways, learning how Chozo think, act, fight and more. She makes friends with their race and becomes happier and happier each day, even drawing a picture of Old Bird and Grey Voice with her, much like she'd do her actual parents. Everything is once again grand in the life of Samus Aran. Seventeen years later, a man fires a gun into the air and a group of people begin racing each other. One person, in particular, is far ahead of all the others. She makes it to the end, winning the race and catching her breath. The man who fired the gun, Anthony Higgs, congratulates her and asks for her name. She is revealed to be Samus, who is now working to join the Galactic Federation. Higgs then reveals that he likes to give people nicknames, dubbing Samus "Princess", as much like a Princess, Higgs knows one day she's going to rule the world. Samus and Higgs' conversation is stopped by Commander Adam Malkovich, the two's superior, who demands them to stop talking and get back to work. Later in the day, Samus and Higgs are discussing Malkovich, revealing back in the day he was a very over the top rebel named "Madman Malkovich", which confuses Samus, as Adam seems extremely underwhelming these days. A woman's voice is then heard on a speakerphone, telling everyone to report for "Test Fights" which makes Higgs extremely happy. Samus asks what a "test fight" is, with Higgs explaining that every time new recruits join the Federation they are pitted against each other to see who is the most skilled. Samus and Higgs run to the location, where Samus is put up against a very large, ape-like alien, who she defeats very easily. Samus continues fighting, defeating everyone there is until she becomes so tired she is forced to stop fighting for fear she will pass out during the next battle. She tries to argue against them but is dragged away by two soldiers. Meanwhile, one of the people watching the fight is revealed to be a Space Pirate, who contacts someone and informs them that he's found Samus. The person he's contacting is revealed to be a scientist working for the Space Pirates, who walks up to a tank. It's revealed that the tank has something living in it, as the scientist informs them of the news. That night, Samus is called to Adam Malkovich's office, where he reveals he is quite impressed by how she managed to defeat everyone in the arena. Malkovich reveals that the only other person who was able to do that was Malkovich himself and that he is the commander now, meaning if Samus keeps doing what she is doing she'll have a very bright future ahead of her. Samus becomes very happy and is ready to thank Malkovich, but right before she can there is a massive blast that sends both of them flying. Samus slowly wakes up, with both Malkovich and Higgs yelling at her to get up. She does so, demanding to know what's happened. Malkovich simply points in the air, revealing a Space Pirate ship hovering over them. Malkovich gives Samus and Higgs guns before pulling one of his own, telling them to start shooting before running off and doing so. Samus, Higgs and Malkovich all start shooting at the Space Pirates invading and show off their skills. The "skills" include Samus using a Space Pirate's gun to shoot three others before throwing the first away, Higgs picking up a Space Pirate and throwing them at five others and Malkovich taking on a large group of Space Pirates all by himself. Meanwhile, inside the base, the being in the tank is being pushed through a hallway by a group of Space Pirates who burst open a door and begin raiding the room. However, none of them can find what they're looking for. They inform the tank of this, only for the tank to extend a wire and grab the object. The tank then lets out a blast that pushes all of them away before beaming themselves back aboard the ship. After all this, all the living Space Pirates retreat and are also beamed on to the ship. This confuses everyone but they agree to count it as a victory. Later that night, Higgs and Samus are complimenting each other on what they did while Malkovich contacts the leaders of the Galactic Federation, revealing that "it" is missing, causing all of them to panic. However, they agree that it isn't that big of a deal, as for all they know the Pirates don't know what they have or if they do they most likely don't have anyone smart enough to use it. More TBA Starring Rating TBA TBA. Languages *''Metroid'' - English *''メトロイド'' / Metoroido - Japanese Gallery Transcript Trivia Category:Nintendo Cinematic Multiverse Category:Metroid (series)